User blog:ElectricMayhem/DCMF Buddies (YAAAY!) Episode 4 - A Date with Death
It was a dark night. EM was sleeping, and dreaming about being the king of the kingdom known as DC Movies Fanon Wiki. KING EM: My brave knights, Gary and Cannon, INTO BAAAATLE!!! GARY: Why? There's no war going on. KING EM: There is if I say there is! I'M DA KING! CANNON: Where are you the king of us when we have girlfriends and you don't? KING EM: Um... because.... me and Wonder Woman are secretly dating. Since Steve Trevor is still crying over their break-up, we're keeping it secret so he doesn't get more sad. GARY: Wait, I don't have a girlfriend... I have a crush on Catwoman. KING EM: Yes! Exactly! Now INTO BAAAATLE!!! CANNON: Well, I'm dating Stephanie Brown so I should be king. KING EM: I said BAAAAAATLE!!!! GARY: Yeah, yeah, in a minute. KING EM: Ugh! How does King Kong put up with crap like this? Suddenly, EM awoke when he heard a loud noise. EM: up AAAAAAUGH! ROSEBUD! Oh, wait, I'm alive.... EM went to investigate the noise. EM: baseball bat Who goes there? Turns out, it was just a raccoon. EM: Stupid raccoon! I stole this baseball bat for nothing! baseball bat at ground RACCOON: Hey, nobody calls the Rocket Raccoon stupid! I'm a fricking Guardian of the Galaxy! Imma be the next Jar Jar Binks, or Skids and Mudflap, or.... uh.... Bruce Campbell! EM: Well.... that just happened. RACCOON: And I just killed this Skrull for ya, you ungrateful American! off EM: dead Skrull Oh my God, that's just gross.... maybe I can sell it on Ebay.... Suddenly, some albino goth girl appeared in front of EM. EM: AAAAH! IT'S A---- it's a---- girl. Heh, uh, hi. I'm, uh, EM. Who are you? STRANGER: I'm Death. I'm here to take this dead Skrull's soul off into the burning, backbreaking pits of Tartarus where he will be punished for eternity for his sins. EM: to himself The DC Universe's version of Death is a hot chick? No wonder DC Movies Fanon wiki is more popular than Marvel Movies Fanon wiki.... DEATH: Are you okay? EM: Better than eveeeer... uh, I mean, yeah. So, uh... you like pizza? DEATH: Who doesn't? EM: You look hungry, I know this awesome pizza place across the street... DEATH: So... a date? EM: No, uh, just--- DEATH: Sounds awesome. Let's go. EM: Um, yeah, sure! corny romance montage of EM and Death on various dates here Back at JL Headquarters... EM: Seeya tomorrow, Death. DEATH: Okay! Bye! leaves EM: This is awesome! FLASH: Who's the girl? EM: My girlfriend! Death. FLASH: Death? That's a pretty name. But you missed movie night! EM: I did? Well, me and Death had our own movie night. We went to the movie theaters and watched that new Mark Whalberg movie. FLASH: Be more specific, that could be ANY movie. EM: Well, what did you guys watch for movie night? FLASH: Michael Bay's Transformers. EM: OMG BAY BOTS! OMG RLY? I LOVE BAY BOTS! Uh, I mean, which ones? FLASH: All three. EM: OMG OMG OMG OMG RLY?!?!?! FLASH: Yep. EM: Um, I mean, Transformers is for BAAAABIES who don't have GIIIIRLFRIENDS. FLASH: Okay. I'll just throw out the Blu-Ray DVD of Transformers: Dark of the Moon.... EM: NO, WAIT! I mean, uh.... what if we have to babysit a baby... who doesn't have a girlfriend... and we need something to entertain it with? FLASH: Okay, fine.... That night, EM stayed up watching all three Transformers movies over and over again. EM: Man, Bumblebee's a cool car. Suddenly, another EM appeared. EM: AAAAAH! CLONE! EM 2: I'm just a figment of your imagination. EM: Oh... okay, that makes perfect sense. Wanna watch Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen with me? EM 2: OMG RLY? Um, I mean... YOU HAVE TO MAKE UP YOUR MIND! EM: Oh. Uh... what? EM 2: This goth chick is tearing you and your friends apart! EM: Nuh-UH! EM 2: What about when you showed her that awesome drawing Flash made of you and him playing video-games and she accidentally tore it apart? EM: THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT, ME! Just then, a third EM appeared. EM 3: Yeah, what he said, me! Listen, me, us can date Death if us wants to! IT'S OUR DECISION! EM: Yeah! EM 2: But you and Flash have been brosephs since Episode 2! EM: That's true.... EM 3: But Death is our girlfriend! She's smart, beautiful, funny... and she's our girlfriend! EM: Yeah, me! You heard da us! EM 2: But you missed movie night, when Wonder Woman always freaks out on Steve Trevor after they have an argument and she scooches closer to US on the couch! EM 3: Wonder Woman is DEAD to us! We have a girlfriend now! EM 2: But remember when our last girlfriend, Supergirl, dumped us? EM: Yeah... EM 3: But Death would NEVER do that! EM: Yeah! That's it! I'm dating Death and that's final! EM 2: NOOOOO!!!! disappears EM 3: Yes! disappears Aw, maaaan.... EM: Yeah... ha... at drawing Flash made for him yeah.... The next day.... EM is eating breakfast. BATMAN: EM, you're gonna be late for your date with Death! EM: Yeah, about that... she... BATMAN: Yeah? EM: She... ROBIN: Spit it out... EM: She, uh.... FLASH: Saaaay it.... EM: She left. She had to go to Canada. Apparently some guy died there and she had to bring his soul to the pits of Tartarus or whatever... FLASH: Don't worry, bud! You'll always have us to hang out with! EM: ...... DEEEEAAAAATH, COME BACK! I HATE IT HERE WITH THESE IDIOTS!!! BATMAN: Hey, I'm not an idiot! I'm Batman! EM: Yeah, but, come on, let's face it. The Nolan trilogy's over. You're a has-been now. BATMAN: Technically, the Nolanverse has been rebooted... like, several times. EM: Shut up.... FLASH: Come on, EM, I know what'll cheer you up.... it's movie night tonight, and I'm sure Wonder Woman and Steve are gonna have that argument again.... EM: What movie are we watching? FLASH: The Avengers. EM: smiles JUSTICE LEAGUE, ASSEMBLE! Category:Blog posts Category:DCMF Buddies (YAAAY!) Episodes